Let It Burn
by Sakurastar0660
Summary: A one shot to the song "City" by The Hollywood Undead. Lelouch has a fatal sickness in which he is slowly dying though he does not tell anyone. Except for Suzaku, who finds out after he gets an invitation from Zero to see his plan unfold. Still trying to work out an ending. Please R&R thanks!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any "Code Geass" characters.**

"The last of the shipment has arrived." Kallen tells Zero, slightly clutching her phone. "If you don't mind me asking Zero, what do you-"

"Just make sure it all gets in it's appropriate place and call me once it's done."

"Yes but," the line goes dead and Kallen huffs, staring at her phone. "What do you have planned Zero?"

"Everything is going according to plan." Lelouch smirks and moves a chess piece. "This will really rattle them."

"Just don't kill yourself- we still have a contract." C.C. looks at him.

"I'm not going to get myself killed." The raven looks at the green haired girl. "We have a mutual agreement that I should remain alive for as long as possible. Besides, I have safety precautions in order. Oh, and make sure to deliver the message on time."

"I will." C.C. sits down on the couch and picks up a slice of pizza.

"I'll be back." Lelouch grabs his brief case and leaves. He boards a train heading towards the outer edge of the city and makes his ways towards a building. "Ah Q-1, what is it?" he answers his cell phone.

"Everything is in place. What are your orders?" Kallen asks.

"Good work. Take everyone back to base and stay there unless I tell you otherwise." Lelouch makes his way into the building and slips up to one of the floors that was being renovated.

"Zero if you don't mind me asking what are you planning?"

Lelouch smirks. "Oh you'll see Kallen. Keep your eye on the news and make sure that no one leaves." He hangs up before she replies. He sets his briefcase on one of the tables, changing into his Zero outfit followed by the mask. His phone rings and he glances at the caller id before answering. "What do you want witch?"

"Suzaku got the message though I don't know why you want him there with you when you do it." C.C. monotone voice says through the phone.

"It's all part of my plan."

C.C. smirks. "I hope this little plan of yours doesn't backfire."

"You and me both." Lelouch hangs up, then heads up onto the roof.

Suzaku stares at the note in his hand. _No. It can't be. Why would Zero want to meet me of all people and alone with no back up?_ Suzaku crumples up the note and throws it away. "Alright Zero, I'll play your little game and I'll take you down." Suzaku heads into his room and changes into his flight suit, then heads to the hanger Lancelot was in. "I need to borrow the Lancelot for a bit."

Lloyd looks up at Suzaku, an eyebrow raised. "Oh? What for?"

"I just need to borrow it." The brunette looks at the scientist.

"I'm not really authorized to let you use it without an order or a mission in which the Lancelot is needed." Lloyd shrugs. "So unless you have something saying you are authorized to use it I can't let you."

Suzaku clutches his fists. "Lloyd I-" he is cut off by the sound of his phone going off. He looks at the message, clutching the phone in his hand, gritting his teeth. "You bastard." He looks up at Lloyd. "I am taking the Lancelot." Suzaku quickly grabs the key and gets into the cockpit.

"Suzaku! Give that key back this instant!" Lloyd yells. "You could get into major trouble for taking a Knightmare without proper clearance!"

"I'm doing it to save people so nothing is going to stop me from what's right!" Suzaku takes off in the Lancelot and heads towards the destination states in the message: _Park your Knightmare in the park across the street from the Katzu Corp. building and meet me on the roof. And if you don't comply I'll start killing people, staring with your school friends._ "Zero, you're a dead man when I see you." Suzaku growls.

He arrives at the park within ten minutes and reluctantly climbs out of the Lancelot, pocketing the key. He grabs his gun and makes his way into the building, thankful that it was unlocked considering it was the middle of the night and everyone has gone home. He takes the elevator to the top floor, then climbs up the service hatch to the roof, which was also unlocked. Suzaku glances around and notices a man standing near the edge of the building. Zero. Suzaku narrows his eyes and points his gun at him, slowly making his way towards the terrorist.

"You came. I'm glad." Zero turns and faces him.

Suzaku stops. "Zero, what the hell do you want with me?"

"I wanted you to have a front row seat for the show." Zero turns back around.

"What show?"

"Why don't you come find out for yourself?" Zero motions for Suzaku to stand next to him.

Suzaku slowly makes his way over, standing near the edge of the building a few feet away from Zero, his gun still pointed at the man. "What show?" Suzaku repeats.

"You'll see, in three, two, one."

When the clock struck midnight, a series of explosions occurred simultaneously all around the city, destroying many buildings as well as killing many people who were walking around and those that were on the train. Suzaku's arms fall to his side as he watches the destruction unfold before him, fires breaking out and converging into one big one that was slowly consuming the damaged parts of the city. Lelouch watches and laughs as emergency vehicles respond and firefighters try to put out the fire.

"You…you monster!" Suzaku tackles Zero to the ground and holds the gun to his head. "How could you?! How could you kill all those innocent people?!"

"They were merely pawns in the master plan." Lelouch smirks behind his mask.

"Pawns?! People are not pawns that you can just throw away!"

"Oh? Then tell me Suzaku Kururugi, what are you to the Britannian bureaucrats? To them, you and all the other military personal are just merely pawns that can be replaced- they don't care if you die because you are expendable. Those people are no different- expendable pawns that play a role in the master plan."

As this point Suzaku was shaking with anger. "No you're wrong!"

"Then prove me wrong!" Suzaku glares down at Lelouch, not saying anything. "That's what I thought."

"Shut up!" Suzaku hits Lelouch upside the head with his gun, cracking the mask.

_No! Damn you Suzaku! You're not supposed to know who I am!_ Lelouch grabs his mask and hold it together.

"No, let see you really are!" Suzaku tosses his gun aside and pulls on Lelouch's hand.

"No! Suzaku stop!" Lelouch tries to fight him off.

"Why should I?! I want to see you face when I shoot you!" Suzaku rips Lelouch's hand away and the mask falls off his face. Suzaku's eyes grow wide as they stare down at the raven, who glares at the brunette. "L-Lelouch? B…but why?"

"Why? Because I despise Britannia and I will destroy it!" Lelouch starts coughing and he covers his mouth with his hand. He looks at it to see blood staining his glove. _Shit. This isn't good_.

"Lelouch what's wrong?" Suzaku reaches to help his friend.

"Don't touch me! And I am not Lelouch! I am Zero!" Suzaku frowns at him. "So what are you waiting for Suzaku? You said you were going to shoot me so what are you waiting for? You know I can't escape- this is the perfect opportunity for you to take out Britannia's number one most wanted."

"There were other ways Lelouch- other ways that didn't involve killing innocent people!" Suzaku punches Lelouch. "You could change Britannia from the inside!" Suzaku punches him again. "There were other ways!" Suzaku punches him several more times.

Lelouch spits the blood out of his mouth. "No there wasn't Suzaku."

"Yes there are!" Suzaku grabs the collar of Lelouch's jacket and pulls Lelouch closer to him. "You chose the cowards way out! The murderous way out!"

Amethyst eyes stare into emerald ones. "No matter which way I chose people were going to die. And besides this was the fastest way."

"Why, are you on some kind of timeline?" Suzaku growls.

"You could say that." Lelouch coughs up more blood.

Suzaku stares at the blood on Lelouch's hand, then looks the raven in the eyes. "Lelouch are you…dying?"

"You're catching on quick." Lelouch smirks. "There was more than one reason why I didn't go to gym class. I'm surprised you never noticed before."

"Does Nunnally know?" Suzaku sternly looks at Lelouch.

"About me being Zero, of course not."

"About you dying you asshole!" Suzaku slams Lelouch back onto the ground, still handling onto the raven's jacket.

Lelouch slightly groans in pain. "How could I?" he looks up at the brunette. "She already has enough to worry about I don't need to burden her with my troubles."

"You dumb ass! She loves you and worries about you and would prefer to know if something is wrong with you that way she could try to help rather than finding out the hard way something was wrong!"

Lelouch glares up at him. "Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't tell my sister!"

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a dumb ass!"

The two glare at each other for a while, sirens blaring in the distance.

**So I don't really know how I want to end this but maybe smut scene? Thoughts?**

**Please R&R thanks! ^^**


End file.
